Memories
by DJLemmiex
Summary: Alfed remembers the day that changed his life. Includes slight USxUK, but not much. and Brotherly love between Alfred and Matthew. In Memory of the 9/11 attack, I KNOW IT'S LATE, I FAIL! AU Story ... i think ...


**This is in memory to the victems who died in the 9/11 attack in 2001.**

**i know im British, but this day saddens me deeply, and in great respect i wrote this.**

**First Hetalia Fic, don't shoot me.**

* * *

I stood here, the spot where my life could of ended, the feeling of being there ripped a hole in my ever beating heart. My knees began to wobble, the fear and panic rose inside of me, like i was still there, looking frantically for him. My knees finally gave way, like the towers themselves, i fell to the cold floor that was the old pit, i could feel my throat clench as the thought of the smoke and dust made their way back into my never stopping mind. I could remember that day, the day i felt my heart almost torn from my chest, the day the terrorist crashed into the twin towers, the day i almost lost the other half of my heart

I was running, running like there was no tomorrow, running through the crowds. I wasn't running away from the danger, i felt like the danger was running from me. People were running against me, it was like i was trying to go through the rapids up stream. I wanted to get to the bombsite, the place where i would find him, i would find my other half. I imagined how he would be once i get to him, he would be safe, standing there waiting for me, a smile will find its way tp his thin face as he saw me and we would run and enbrace eachother, and hold eachother tightly, this will be the moment when time stops, where we would live life from then on, the whole world wouldn't matter in that moment of time, as long as he was safe, i would be happy... but ... that wasn't the case, that wasn't reality, cuase in reality an aching pit of worry was hiding at the bottem of my stomach, it was sending the horrorific messege to my brain, telling me he was most likely to be buried in all the rubble. I didn't want to believe it, no one would. That's why i was running. I was running to find him, to make sure he was safe even if it meant i had to put my own life in danger.

I haulted to a stop, i was now on the edge of the field of rubble, my eyes was starting to sting painfully due to the dust cloud that filled the air. I started to slowly move forward, taking in everything that i saw. The world seemed to be a blur as i moved, i couldn't think straight, the worry in my stomach was becoming unbareble. I could hear the sirens of the bright red fire engins, racing past me to save the unfortunate people from the wreckage that was soon to become a new grave yard. I wanted this worry to stop, i wanted to be reassured and that my other half was okay.

I carried on walking, it all seemed like a dream, wait no, not a dream, how could this possibly be a dream, i mean, a plane just crashed at top speed into one of the twin towers, how could that be a dream when the other half of his heart was probably dead, no, this was no dream, this was my worst nightmare. I shivered as i felt a rough hand grab my shoulder. I turned quickly, a hope rang form my heart, hoping it was him, hoping it was my other half. I felt my heart seperate, like it was never going to be able to be fixed. It wasn't him, it was one of the firemen. I could see his features vividly, his sangy blonde hair and his thick eyebrows, The feature that stood out the most on this fireman was his piercing green eyes, looking at him with the exact same amount of worry. The man wiped his face, trying to wipe away the dirt and dust that had collected on his cheeks, his eyes still locked on me, i could feel them boring into the front of my mind.

"Are you okay?" Hs accent was thick and different from a normal americans, he must have been british. I didn't answer, i couldn't, my voice was trapped due to the worry now pushing its way back up my throat. The man shook me aittle, not roughly, but ever so gently. There was a bang and some sort of explosion, i looked up so see another plane, it was now half in and half out of the south tower, my heart skipped about 3 beats. "bloody hell!" i herd the fireman next to me curse, yep he was definatly british. I looked at the man, he didn't look like much of a fireman, his thin frame, he looked quiet femine actually but ... this man did look smart, maybe he had seen my other half. "m-my brother ..." i whisperd, hoping that he herd, wishing he knew where my other half was. "your brother ... so thats why your here" The man looked at me, a sudden cursiosity in his mystical forest green eyes.

"yes ... i'm looking for my brother Matthew" I started to look around again, i couldn't see him, i needed to see him, he was my only family left, i needed to find him, or i would face being alone in the world again. I couldn't let that happen. The sounds of the sierns were getting louder and the panic was starting to rise deep within me again.

There was a loud, ear-splitting scream, i looked up, my eyes widen in horror. The north tower started to collapes around me, i needed to run but my legs felt like they were plasterd to the floor, i stayed there, rooted to the ground as the rubble started to tumble down apon me, closing my eyes i waited for death to greet me, litrially, like a ton of brick.

A sudden force knocked me completely off my feet and i flew roughly to the floor. I gasped due to the sudden impact on my stomache, it hurt like hell. There was alittle pressure ontop of my chest, it couldn't have been the bricks and rubble, it was far to light for that. I opened my eyes slightly only to open them completely as i as what was ontop of me. The fireman was panting hard and wincing slightly, his face bruised and his hands were clenching tightly into my shirt. "bloody hell, you moron, do you want to get yourself killed? or don't you want to find your brother" The man was definatly pissed off. He finally got himself up off of me, apologizing for the push, though i thanked him for saving my life, i really did owe this man alot.

"there is no point of moving from here yet, unless we are commiting suicied" The brit spoke sternly. During that time i learned alot about this man. His name was Arthur Kirkland, he was 23 years of age, 4 years older than me. He was from Britian, though he moved to America a few years back, he never told me why though, the though didn't stay in my mind long though as the brit was keen to know so much about me. So i told him everything.

My name is Alfred., i am the older twin to my borther Matthew Williams, we are both 19 years old. We were seperated as out parents divorced when we were little. I lived with my old man while Mattie lived with our beautiful mother. We saw eachother as children, we were pretty close, even though we lived so far apart. I told him how Mattie had come here for the day, then i saw the plane enter the north tower at great speed, i told him about the pit of worry deep in my stomach, i told him how i needed to find Mattie.

To my surprise Arthur listened to me. he listend to my whole story, this man was full of little surprises, he was so kind, to kind, but i still needed to find Matthew.

I don't know how long we had been under that shelter, but this time under it i took preciously to think of the situation i was in. My mind drifted to Matthew again, i wanted to see him so bad, i wanted to see his kind smile, his sparkling eyes, his soft blonde locks. I wanted to hug my brother, i wanted to be his shield, hehe, maybe this is just big brother talk but no matter what i want Mattie to be safe, i never wanted him to get hurt. I felt so hopless, stuck under a shelter, while my only family, my other half could be dying under some rubble somewhere. I felt as though i been trapped forever, time was slowly going by. I could feel the dust clinging to the back of my throat as i breathed in and out, i assumed the rubble was still falling. I looked over at Arthur, he was leaning now on the side of the shelter, his eyes closed and his breathing was slowing down. His sandy blonde hair was in knots and his skin was turning grey. I felt the pity and worry come back, how could this be happening? why was it happening? why today? oh i wished i could find Matt and leave, never to come back, forever. I could feel my eyes drooping, i was really tired, but i didn't want to sleep, i wanted to find my brother, i fought the battle against blackness, it was fierce and i lasted long, but in the end i wasnt stronge enough, i was soon in deep sleep.

I woke to someone shaking me. My eyes started to open, they were still heavey from the sleep but i was determined to stop them from falling down again. I slowy regained conciouse and looked about, hoping Matthew would be with me. My hopes faded into space as i looked about, i wasnt alone, but i wasnt with Matt, i didn't know if i should be happy or sad at this thought. I looked up at the man who was shaking me, surprising me slightly as i was expecting it to be Arthur but instead of the beautiful green eyes i was looking up into some brightly lit eyes. "AL! AL! CAN YOU HERE ME AL!" The person cupped my face, there glasses sliding down thier nose alittle, i could see the tears forming in those blue eyes. I felt something poke my cheek softly, i turned to look at it, a familiar curl, a curl i missed.

This must have been a dream, this couldn't be my Mattie, no this had to be a dream. I was in a tranced daze, everything around me went blurry and i couldn't hear the sounds of people and sirens properly, cause i knew right now i was in a dream, no not a dream, a very and frightlyfully cruel nightmare, one that i wanted to escape, one where i would wake up and be at home, in my living room, with my Mattie, Mattie clutching his little polar bear lovingly. We would be spending the day like always, just basking in eachothers company.

But i wouldn't wake up ... why? ... why couldn't i just wake up?

"it's a dream ... isn't it ... your not my Mattie ... your a figure of my imagination" i whispherd quietly, not expecting my imagined Mattie to hear. Turns out he herd clearly, a appalled look rose to his face, his mouth just fell open and close again and again. Thats when it hit me ... no, litrially, Mattie's hand collided with my face, a loud WHACK could be herd. My eyes went wide, he hit me! i couldn't believe it, i knew now, this wasn't a nightmare, this was reality. I looked at Mattie again, i saw his tears running down his pale cheeks , he was crying, why was he crying? did i upset him? no i couldn't let him cry. My hands cupped those very cheeks, using my thumbs to wipe the tears off of his cheeks, his hands grabbed my wrists. Thats when i pulled him down to my chest, i pulled him into that never ending hug that i had dreamed about giving him for what felt like enternity. He hugged back, loud crying was muffled from my chest as he cryed tars of joy. We were finally together again, i would never let us be seperated, even at the end of the world, i would never let him go.

A though then struck me.

"Mattie ..." I whisperd, i could feel the tears starting in the back of my throat to.

"yes Al?" Mattie pulled away from my chest and warm embrace, he looked into my face.

"where's Arthur? ..."

"Arthur?" Mattie was confused by this, hadn't Arthur told him his name?

"yes ... the british fireman, the one who was with me, where is he?" i asked again.

Matties face fell, he looked at the floor, no, what happend, where was the man who saved my life, was he hurt, was he dead?. I could feel the worry coming back

"Mattie, what happend?" My voice falterd alittle, my throat became sore as i knew the possible answer would be, he was dead.

Mattie looked at me, tears forming in his eyes again, before he whisperd in my ears.

"he's in the hospital"

A sigh of reliefe found its way out of me, but i was not out of the battle field yet, why was he in the hospital? i was about to ask before Mattie continued.

"he left you here, to find me. He wanted to help you so bad, he came looking for me. Found me in the end, can't really remember how, but when i first saw him ... well ... he could barely stand on two legs, he was batterd and bruised everywhere Al. He came up to me and told me he knew you, told me where you were before he ended up collapsing. The ambulance soon got to us, i must have been shouting for ages ..." Mattie let his voice go, he didn't want to talk about Arthur, it made him want to cry again.

And Thats all i remember from that day. The saddest and most difficult day of my life, a day i still remember 9 years on. its name ... 9/11 ... a day for sadness, a day for suffering, a day the innocent died. Now i stand here, with my other half and with my brother. The two most important people in my life, My only family and my saviour.

The events will of that fateful day will never be forgotten, they wil always be rememberd. Forever. Till the day i die, i will never forget how that day brought me such pain, but also great love. for that i could be thankful, but then the innocent people, the ones who couldn't decide to jump or stay, either way all of them knowing they would die.

I wrapped my arm around Arthurs waist and pulled him close, he'd fully recoverd about 2 months after that day. I owe him my life and the life of my brothers. Mattie was on my other side, so i gripped his hand tightly, like i said, i would never let him go again.

* * *

***Runs for my life* DON'T SHOOT**


End file.
